Rewinding Time
by Yeelimso
Summary: What if... The students of E-Class didn't kill their beloved sensei? What if, he didn't explode? In this timeline, Nagisa and his friends decided on not killing their sensei and protecting him from the laser, breaking the barrier and mechanics. Yet... Koro-sensei isn't sane anymore. He kills the students of E-Class leaving Nagisa to rewind time to kill Koro-sensei... For real.
1. Chapter 1

**I finished Assassination Classroom! Ansatsu Kyoushitsu... I wish I had a teacher and a class like 3 E-class did... Anyways here's a... different ending?**

 **Also, I almost forgot...**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it... It's a sweet anime, though!**

* * *

 _"Kyaa!" The explosions from far off, even you could probably hear it on the other side of the world._

"..." "Stop! Please don't die on me!"

 _The lives we cherished is all gone..._

"Stay alive! Don't die right here!"

 _We, 3 E-class, chose the worst possible answer._

"Karma!"

 _The world was falling apart._

"Nagisa..."

 _"Koro-sensei!"_

"Use... This..."

 _"Stop this please!"_

"Cha..Change the.. future..."

 _"Koro-sensei please listen!"_

"Please... Nagi...sa..."

 _That was the start of the destruction of life on earth._

"..."

* * *

I stared at the lifeless body of a certain bloodied redhead. "Karma..." I hugged him tightly. Karma and I were the only survivors from the frightful attack. However, now only I remained along with this device. My fingers ran through my sticky hair. I placed him down softly. There wasn't time to bury him. I had to leave this place immediately. "Thank you, Karma. I won't let you down, trust me." My blue-green eyes sparked with new conviction as I got ready to start my new mission. Turn back time and kill Koro-sensei for real.

Tears streamed down my face as I remembered my old teacher I had been running away from for years. "Koro-sensei... I will kill you this time..." My hands tightened at the Anti-sensei knife. "I will kill you even if it breaks my heart..."

I raised the device, "To the past."

* * *

 _On the day where we all voted on whether to kill Koro-sensei or to not kill him, no one raised a single hand to kill him. We protected him from the laser and saved his life. Then it was the day the earth was supposed to explode... It didn't go as planned at all.  
_

 _The scientists' predictions were way off course. Sensei wouldn't die at all... However, the earth would. Something switched off in his mentality, and turn him into a real monster._

 _"Koro-sensei?" That was the last words Kanzaki-san mustered before being brutally murdered in front of us. "Koro-sensei!" We all turned to face a crying Toka Yada. "Yada..." "What are you doing?! Koro-sensei!" The monster turned and then he ripped her. He ripped her skin off her bones and killed another innocent student.  
_

 _"..." All of the sudden, we all felt ourselves running away from our beloved teacher we chose to protect. Tears were flowing down from our loss of Yukiko Kanzaki, Toka Yada, and our teacher._

 _Our lives were on the line and we had no other choice to run or pray for her. "Everyone! Up to the mountains and find a safe place to hide for now! Tomorrow morning meet up at the secret cave!" I heard Karma yelling out orders to everyone, sadly, not everyone was fast enough to run away and hide for that day._

 _I still remember Taiga Okajima's scream of pure pain as well as Sumire Hara's. No one dared to look back. We were all afraid of what was left behind. I couldn't bare it, I bit back my cry as tears brimmed. I didn't want to die, I didn't want to die of something so stupid as crying in sadness and being caught._

 _Sensei's speed was Mac 20, and I bet that the weaknesses we learned so far wouldn't make him budge at all. Right now, he's a killer. I hid in a small bush and I could see his fast movements looking for us. Looking to kill us. As assassins, we shouldn't have been scared, however..._

 _We were. My hands were shaking and my blood was cold. Somehow I fell asleep in the small bush. I woke up to find out it was morning. I wondered why I was sleeping in the bushes, then I remembered the horrific events of last night._

 _I got up and slowly looked around, observing my territory. Then I dashed for it. Karma said, "_ _Tomorrow morning meet up at the secret cave!" The cave that Sensei wouldn't remember. I couldn't believe it, he turned into a blood-thirsty monster.  
_

 _"Hello?" I whispered once I entered the cave. No one was there. I waited inside, scared. Scared of how many were remaining. "Is anyone alive?" A soft voice resounded the caves, I looked towards the entrance, "Kayano, your still alive... What a relief..." I heard another voice, "Isogai-kun!" I felt myself breathing in joy, "You guys are still alive..."_

 _"Who's there?" "Itona-kun!" I heard more voices and I felt more relieved. Then suddenly I heard someone yelp, "Ow!" We all put our guards up, hoping that it wasn't Koro-sensei._

 _"Yo everyone... Good to see your all still good and alive." "Karma?" Karma smiled, he appeared out of nowhere. WE crowded around him, including myself. Right there was a secret base, full of food and blankets, a small stream was found as well._

 _"Wow..." I could hear people awed at the scene. Karma escorted all of us in and closed the doors. "I'm calling roll-call from now on, we have to kill Koro-sensei, something we should've done in the beginning." He held up guns and knives. "I've been secretly storing things here so that we could use them when I beat Nagisa's team in the war."_

 _"It all went to waste since I didn't win, though, enough with the chit-chat. I'm calling roll-call." Unlike usual I could feel Karma's tense movements. From the naked eye, he was brave and confident, however, I could tell. He was scared as much as us._

 _"As for calling my own name out that ould just be weird right? If I am dead someone must take over understood?" We all nodded. He smiled, it was a forced smile. A smile to ensure that we could relax... for now..._

 _"Isogai Yuma." "Hai," Isogai-kun looked unnerved, his eyes were brimming with sadness, but determination kept him standing. "Okajima-" "Could we not? We all know he's dead," Okano Hinata responded, Karma nodded and crossed him out while marking Okano-san down._

 _"Manami Okuda." "..." A dreaded silence overwhelmed us, "Umm..." I shifted my body to see Kataoka shifting uncomfortably, "I'm here... Manami-chan... see..." I lightly touched her shoulder, she looked away. we knew what happened. Karma swiftly marked an x and a check._

 _"Kayano Kaede." "Hai," Kayano looked so hurt. I just stared at Karma to calm my mind. "Kurahashi Hin-" "What are you doing?!" Kurahashi Hinano yelled painfully. "Why did you skip Yukiko and Kimura?!" Karma looked down at her coolly, "Why? Because their both dead, something we can confirm."_

 _"Then why did you call out Oka-" "Because he could've survived, I wanted to trust that fact, Nagisa. Kimura-kun happened to die in front of my eyes." We all fell silent, Karma continued._

 _Yet, before he could continue, a voice spoke out loud, "Sugaya Sosuke's dead. So is Takebayashi Kotato," The owner of the brief voice was Tomohito Sugino. "Chiba Ryunosuke?" "Hai, everyone from me to Hayami is still here." Karma nodded, "Thank you."  
_

 _"Wrong," a gruff voice spoke, "Kiara Hazama... She's dead." His face was sour, losing one of his best friends. "Karma, Fuwa Yuzuki and Mimura Koki are dead," A brisk voice resounded, Maehara-kun spoke aloud. "Okay." I could see Karma biting his fingernails._

 _"Takuya and Taisei aren't here as well," Itona-kun spoke out loud. He looked away and added, "I can't get a signal for Ritsu either." "Can Ritsu even die?!" "Looks like she can," Itona pointed out bluntly. I wanted to cry, we were all going to die. However our time in the cave was full of training and getting ready to actually kill our teacher. My notes of his weaknesses were with me all the time.  
_

 _We found Koro-sensei outside waiting for us. Suddenly Nakamura Rio yelled,_ _"Koro-sensei!" He turned to face her, we were all hiding. "Stop this please!" Her plea was ignored, he slowly walked up to her, his tentacles now drills. "Koro-sensei please listen!"  
_

 _Then... "Nakamura!" Maehara-kun yelled and ran out, we watched the two die. We were next, even with our hard training, it wasn't enough. I grew apart from Karma and his cold attitude. We went through this for years... until... Two people were alive on the whole entire earth. No one else was alive._

 _Karma and I worked hard, but I noticed that he was heavily injured. The way he brushed off his injuries was natural, but I could tell he was in serious pain. We started to get closer, and became really good friends again, yet... That's when... He died of fatigue in my hands._

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. "Yo, Nagisa, are you going to sleep forever?" I turned to face Sugino Tomohito. "Sugino-kun!" I yelled in delight, my body and age returned to the time when it was still around the beginning of the year. "I missed you!" "Yea? It's only been a day..." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Then...

I could hear the door opening, I turned to face...

"Koro-sensei..."

* * *

 **That's where I will end it! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up! If you don't know who's perspective it is yet, it's Nagisa's! Also thank you for folllowing and favoriting, that just makes me want to continue even more XD!**

 **Shiranai Atsune**

You just have to wait and see, he's going to go through many time loops though.

 **Guest**

Why of course! I'll continue it.

 **Guest X**

I'm glad to know you think it's interesting. I'm not good at making sad moods so I'm glad you feel that way since that's my aim.

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it... *sigh* Wish I did... But I do own the fanfiction.**

* * *

"Koro-sensei..."

There was venom in my mouth, I spat his name and glared at him. Shocked he looked at me, "Nagisa-kun? Did I do something wrong?"

I looked away angered, upset... and most of all hurt. This teacher was the one teacher who I loved the most, yet... He had to... I was glad to have him alive, sane, and well right there on the spot, but my actions were different. I had a mission, and that was to assassinate Koro-sensei. No matter what. To avenge my dead friends in my original timeline.

"You seem to have a different bloodlust then usual Nagisa-kun, shall I fix you up?" I watched him take out the same materials he took out when Karma first came. My blood ran cold, and my mind went numb.

Coldly I gazed at him, "Koro-sensei, at March, the day you claim to blow up the earth... Will you explode?" He seemed taken back and so did my classmates. He slightly stuttered, "O-of course not!" I glared at him. My thumb ran through the air in front of my throat, "You're dead to me."

On the inside, I could feel myself crying out loud. Crying that I wanted to be with him nicely again. "Haha.. Haha..." My empty laughter rang in the corners of my head. Wishing for something that was impossible, what am I trying to do? This time I must kill him.

I can't let the past happen all over again. No... Koro-sensei gave me a warm and caring look. My heart crumbled, "Don't give me that look..." He came near me, my eye sight wavered, "Stay away from me!" I stepped back, his tentacle reached out for my forehead, "Don't touch me!"

I screeched and swung a knife at his tentacle that touched my forehead. I could hear a loud splat as his tentacle exploded. "Nagisa-kun, are you okay?" "Nagisa?" "Yo, Nagisa you okay?" "What's up? You look more stressed." Then instead of Koro-sensei, everyone else crowded around me.

I wanted to scream, I really did. They didn't get it, we'll all die following this octopus, we need to kill him now. I want to, I really want to kill him. The others don't understand, they don't get this confusing frustration! I cried, I cried of the fear, the loss, the pain, the grief, and the regret I withheld silently.

"Nagisa..." I felt soft tentacles forcing me to look up. Koro-sensei smiled, "Whatever you're facing we're happy to help." Then I saw him start to sulk, I remembered, his weakness. They still work in this time period. Number 10, he worries about appearances he gives to us, not only that he gets embarrassed after a serious situation when he returns back to his aloof self.

I smiled and tried to stab him again, "A bit too late Nagisa-kun." I smiled, "Of course Koro-sensei." My sudden change in this timeline made the others feel awkward around me. It was fine, even though I miss their warmth. Everything was going well. It doesn't matter, this time... for sure.

Then I could hear whispering, "That grenade two days ago must've shocked him or something!" "Terasaka! What did you put in that grenade?!" "I didn't do anything, if I did shouldn't it have effected him yesterday?" "It could be a slow effect!" I smiled softly, "I see..." Today was two days after I attacked Koro-sensei with the grenade hung around my neck.

I smiled, the day after I spoke with Sugino. I waltzed around to Sugino, maybe I should talk to him for a little bit. I wonder if this was the exact mirror timeline of my life or if it was different.

"Sugino!" Sugino turned his head to look at me.

"What's up Nagisa?" He asked. A lurry image of the Sugino that was in _my_ timeline appeared and I quickly covered my grieving face with a smiling facade.

"Could we chat after school today?" I asked with pure innocence. He nodded and I waved at him before walking away.

I had to make sure the play by play didn't happen just in case the same play by play would happen at the end. We stopped thinking for a little bit when a fancy car came in view. I widened my eyes in shock. _Vitch-sensei!_

*itch-sensei smiled and dotted at Koro-sensei constantly hugging him using her Ahems to seduce him. I tore my eyes away from them. Right now I wished I was death with all the chit-chat, warmth, and familiar hatred surrounding me.

Even though watching this event happened to hurt my heart, I could tell that it was my best chance. This is our chance and we have to kill him. I can't just let that chance go! I ran in and attempted to stab him, clearly uncaring that *itch-sensei was right next to him. I gritted my teeth, _Koro-sensei..._

 _Splat!_

"Ah!"

"Nagisa-kun?"

I panted slightly. The mortified faces of everyone wat ching me didn't faze me. I didn't care, I needed to finish him. I managed to get lucky and cut off two of his tentacles, I needed to kill him. My heart was racing as I edged forward, I had to do this. It was for everyone's good!

"Now then." My voice was colder than ice. I hissed positioning myself in the perfect stance I learned from before. "To kill you off sensei," a voice as cold as winter, hard and rough as steel. I narrowed my eyes, my words and actions must've been like frostbite to Koro-sensei. I understand why as well, I felt no better doing this.

I took no time in reacting to, kill him. Koro-sensei quickly spun and everyone regained their composure. My dagger was quick and always aiming for the tie. Koro-sensei panicked slightly when he noticed what I was doing. He was shocked at my knowledge and skills, though I could tell he was still impressed and gleeful.

"Stop!"

Someone grabbed me by my arms when I was about to attack him again. I swiftly turned to see *itch-sensei. She held me back and pleaded me to calm down. That I shouldn't do this. My heart kept aching and I wanted to scream to her.

I know I'm not supposed to do this! I know that I should be calm about this! I know! I know! I know! but not everything goes as planned. I can't keep up a fake facade and I can't be laughing and smiling in this situation! No one knows what I've been through! They don't understand that there is no time! Everything must be done here and now!

Tears streamed down my face as I let an anguished cry. I crumpled to my knees and I couldn't keep up a smile. I was an idiot letting myself show so much weakness to everyone. Koro-sensei regrew the tentecles I cut off. I could tell he was rather conflicted in coming towards me and comforting me or just keeping a distance. The others didn't know how to react and *itch-sensei had already let go of me. Karamsuma-sensei walked up to me .

I was a mess. I was a big mess, but I didn't care. Let them see me for me. What I had happened to go through. What my life was like before this entire mess! I just wanted to be happy! I just wanted tosmlie and live on! Why couldn't everything be that simple?! Why?!

* * *

Time skip to the end of school.

I walked alone out of the school. My embarassing moment in the school made the others wary around me. My sudden outburst was a major shock to the others and even *itch-sensei didn't try anything funny this time.

"Nagisa?"

I turned to face Sugino. Oh yeah, I had asked him if we could talk to each other after school. "Yeah?"

"You okay? Ever since this morning, you been looking more... glum," he replied. He was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, obviously uncomfortable talking to me.

I laughed, "Perfectly fine! It's just..." I felt my heart tug and nag me. "It's just..." I looked up letting the bangs cover my eyes filled with tears. "It's nothing really, I just felt extremely motivated to kill Koro-sensei!" I looked at eye to eye smiling my unchanging smile, however, I could tell by his heart rate that he was shocked to see the tears in my face. I looked up at the sky again.

It turns out that it went different than how I remembered it. Koro-sensei actually got hit by the ball because of his late reactions. He was flustered when Okajima showed him certain pictures. I waved farewell to my friend. The tears in my eyes were long gone, they would've blown my cover. As if the incident this morning didn't. I was walking on thinner ice now thanks to the break-down. I felt as if this Koro-sensei would be easier to kill than mine. I call the other Koro-sensei _my_ Koro-sensei, because no matter how far back I go, he was my first, one and only...

Koro-sensei.

"Something doesn't feel right," my uneasiness slid out of my mouth. Then our day ended.

Before I walked away from school my eyes drifted up at the stairs again. I felt my lips move and question, "Something doesn't feel right." Then my first day here was over. The weird nagging feeling didn't leave me, though. Then I relaized something.

Where's Karma?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to the people who show me so much support!  
**

 **Also, I'm sorry I didn't put this up in a long time! Please forgive me!**

 **I have changed Chapter two around so I would reread it before reading this.**

 **Shiranai Atsune  
**

I changed it so that it's episode three!

 **LunaBloom**

I'll do my best! I don't know if I can get rid of everything though! Thank you for the tip, it's really helpful too!

 **Guest X**

Thank you! I hope I don't let you down!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ansatsu kyoushitsu, but I do own this fanfiction and idea.**

* * *

Where's Karma?

The question lingered in my head. Where's Karma. I started to panic a little bit. Maybe this timeline was different after all. I forced myself to calm down. He'll be here soon, he has to be. There can't be this drastic of a change when I went back in time... right?

I shook my head and repeated the day. Karma, Akabane Karma, my best friend! Where is he?! *itch-sensei came today and then I went into a frenzy with killing him while she had his guard down and- and-

My eyes widened, there was no Karma. I fought back the grief and desperation. I fought back the sandess that threatned to take me over. Karma, the boy that I fought so hard with since forever, was ultimately... gone... I shook my head in frustration. Why is this happening?!

I took in deep breaths and slowly let them out. I needed to clear my mind and heart. No matter what I need to meet with another classmate later, so I need to put that thought at the back of my head, killing Koro-sensei is the main point, that's why I went back in time. To save everyone.

I tried to shake off the bothering thought, but it spoke loudly. What if there is no Karma in this world? I shook my head again, no. That can't be real right? Karma... Karma... I couldn't help, but stay numb. Staring at the ground I headed back to the school.

Once I got there, I immediately dashed back into the woods.

The pain and grief was overwhelming and I didn't want to blow my cover. I wanted to stay happ. I _needed_ to stay happy. If I had the overs suspect me... Something they already did, then it would be game over. I found a good hiding area in some bushes and decided that I would stay there for now.

I hid in the bushes for about three hours. I checked the machine and clutched it tightly. Karma gave it to me. He entrusted me with this technology he had created. I also took out my phone. It wasn't dead, but one of the last reminders of my world. My phone... I should try to get it fixed later. maybe I would feel better looking back at everything from our past life. I would need to input its data somewhere safe as well. Though, it wasn't working. With watery eyes, I took out one of the lockets tucked inside my shirt and opened it.

 _"Say cheese!" A bright light covered Nagisa's eyes as everyone screamed and laughed. "Nagisa! Don't stand there idly, help me pour wasabi in Tersaka's drink!" Karma laughed. Kaede scolded Karma for his evil thoughts and she was taken back when there was no wasabi left in the packet. He had poured the entire bottle into every drink that passed him. Nagisa fretted over Maehara who had started asking for buckets of ice. It was a fun party. A party they had after they won the exams._

I tucked it back in. I couldn't stare at the picture any longer. The picture of a day when Koro-sensei didn't turn. I had three lockets, the other two lockets were different. One was the remainder of us, the E-class. Another was a picture of the two last standing people in the world before one had died.

I bit my lip and shook my head. I peeked outside my area.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see someone... Sugino! I ran towards him, I had to get to him before- before he got- my thoughts were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I stood frozen and small tears streamed out.

"Su... S... ..." Koro-sensei was a lot faster than I was. I stared in complete shock as I looked at his torn-up body. "Ah..." It wasn't even near the end of the year! It was just the beginning! How could this... How could he turn so quickly?!

I opened my mouth and closed it. "?" I felt a terrifying aura and turned to see where the malice was coming from. Staring at me face-to-face was Koro-sensei. My blood ran cold I- I didn't know what to do! I can't-! I needed the machine!

I winced when something slimy touched the arm holding the machine. I looked up to see Koro-sensei staring at me. I bit my lip, do I have to kill Koro-sensei faster than I thought? Or did I do something wrong? I was shaking and the grip on the machine was tighter than ever before. I needed to get out! I needed to-!

"Nagisa-kun?" Koro-sensei's worried voice brought me back to reality. His face was filled withworry and I didn't know what to say to him. I felt so... so scared. He brought me closer to a hug and gently patted my head.

Immediately I pushed him away. His shocked expression didn't hurt me compared to the hurt in his eyes. Koro-sensei... Life... What I had experienced was a part of my memories mixed with fear. It seems that Koro-sensei noticed my weird heartbeat outside of school. How am I so weak yet so strong?

Koro-sensei slowly left me I could feel his lingering precense and love. I pounded the earth, I could've hurt him, I could've killed him right there, but my feelings go tin the way! My feelings got in the stupid darn way!

"Nagisa-kun?" I turned around swiftly and stared at the boy and girl in front of me. "Are you okay there?" The boy asked again, his bangs covered his eyes and the girl next to him huffed.

"He's asking if you are okay, are you okay?" She repeated the boy's question directed at me.

"Chi-Chiba-kun... Hayami-chan..." I accidentally forgot to add the honorifics of '-san' since I referred them as '-kun' and '-chan' back then. They didn't seem to mind and simply patted my back. I whispered breath steady, "Where's Karma?" The two exchanged glances and sighed. Hayami looked away from me as Chiba helped me up. Her eyes drifted to a log and it stayed there as if it was glued.

"Akabane Karma no longer exists in this academy," was all she said.

I slowly walked around outside of school confused. What did she mean? Akabane Karma no longer exists in the academy?! What does she mean by that?

I walked outside of the school's area and I saw a yellow blur disappear from the building into the sky. I chuckled slightly, it must've been Koro-sensei and his crazy antics to go somewhere. Even though I was thinking of something funny or happy, intense bloodlust seeped out of my body. I had to kill him no matter what.

"Did you see that?" Some one spoke to me. I was frozen in shock, I never felt a precense until just now! The said person threw me on the ground. I hissed in pain. However I wasn't angry at the person. Slowly, I looked up at the boy confused. Why was his voice so familiar? Blue eyes met the eyes on a sunset and my eyes went round. "Nagisa-kun?"

"K-Karma..." I choked out his name. He raised an eyebrow when I didn't add '-kun'. He only looked at me with an arrogant expression. My heart fell, I forgot. This isn't my Karma. It isn't the Karma I been fighting with, the kinder one. The best friend who was with me for many years. Hiding together.

"Nice to see you again Nagisa-kun," he said. He gave me a lazy smile, "Sorry I pushed you to the ground. I felt intense bloodlust."

"It's fine Karma, how come you aren't in school anymore?" I asked him. Karma again raised an eyebrow but he didn't give away anything else.

"Well, Nagisa-kun. I thought I already told you. I guess I pushed you so hard to the ground that you forgot!" He chuckled slightly his eyes burning into me trying to get a read on me. "You seem pretty stable for a guy that seems to be breaking on the inside," said Karma.

His words stung like bees, but I didn't care, I wanted an answer. I bore my blue eyes into his and he laughed.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you," he said calmly, "again," he added. His eyes continued to study me as he opened his mouth, "I'm a mercenary now. Full-fledged, no need to go to school anymore. I'm hired by the government to kill Koro-sensei as one of his _former_ students." I froze, he seemed to see me freeze up. "What's up?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled at him, "Good luck."

He nodded, "Thanks, I'll be going then, nice seeing you again."

"Wait!" I called out to him and reached for his arm. In shock I realized something. Karma wasn't actually there. My hands were shaking at the hallucination and the invisible Karam turned atround to face me. With a sad smile he told me that if I wanted the truth, I should look in Koro-sensei's weakness notepad I had with me. The me from this time could possibly tell me what has happened.

I took out the locket I had seen before as 'Karma' faded away. I hope that he was okay, I hope that what my illusion told me was true. Htat he was alive in this world. That he was still here. I knew I shouldn't have any hopes in case of failure so I tried to calm myself.

Still, I knew I had some hope. I just hoped my hope wasn't so big. If it was too big the aftermath of despair would be bigger. My heart was beating fast, I missed him. I missed him so much, I missed him since he was the last remaining person other than me. He was the person I looked up to. I surpassed. My mentor. I noticed that I was crying again. I wiped them away quickly. I shouldn't get distracted. To see my best friend again... It was a miracle, but I need to focus. I had to find Koro-sensei.

"Kyaaaa!" I turned my head to the owner o fhte scream. Using my knowledge I took a shortcut to the E-class buliding. I watched my beloved teacher rip out some of Hayami's hair. I watched in pure shock that shouldn't have happened! It was no where near the end of school! Chiba hugged Hayami closer to his ragged body. My blood ran cold. I could hear them talking.

"Why did you mention anything to Nagisa?" His joyful voice made everything scarier.

Chiba was trembling, hugging Hayami closer to him he replied, "He had a right to know! You aren't who you act to be! You-you're a monster!"

Koro-sensei's eyes gleamed dangerously. "I would be careful with what you say Chiba-kun," he said rather coolly.

I ran out of my hiding area, both Chiba and Koro-sensei seemed shocked at my appearance. Immediately Koro-sensei went back into the kind self he 'was'.

"Na-Nagisa-kun, this isn't what you think it is-"

"Shut it sensei," I stopped him from trying to make any excuses. My steel eyes looked at him. "Let them go and answer my one question truthfully," I demanded. His eyes narrowed, but he complied. He allowed Chiba to drag Hayami behind me. I took in a deep breath, "Where's Karma?"

He sighed, "Why don't you look in here?" He disappeared in a second before coming back. My eyes could folllow his current speed, running away from the monster in my time was a lot faster and harder. Koro-senesi threw me my weakness book. I felt my lips quiveringg, I was afraid of what I would find in here.

I skimmed through a few notes and I noticed wet areas. The paper was damper and it was wavy. My eyes grew larger as I started to read the entry.

 _Koro-sensei watched Karma jump down the clif with cold, hard eyes. He had just let Karma commit suicide and did nothing about it. I jumped down and attempted to save him, but Koro-sensei had grabbed me. My hand brushed the frightened Karma's. I watched my friend accept his death with regretful eyes as he fell down. I can't even explain the sicking splat sound when he landed. I watched Koro-sensei clean up the evidence. I'm the only witness. I threatened to tell the government, but he doesn't seem as if he cares. I couldn't take it anymore and I jumped down, he caught me. He caught me, but not Karma.  
_

I had to read more. I noticed there was a few more notes all still wet. The me before must've been crying a lot. Though, I understand why.

 _Everyday I'm told not to say anything anymore. But... Everything is so different now. Everyone always seems to have some kind of bruise on them. Some people won't leave me alone while others completely ignore me. What's going on?!_

 _I know one thing. It has to do something with Karma's killer._

 _Koro-sensei._

My heart felt heavier and I swear it ruined my internal organs as it fell.

When I looked up, Koro-sensei was right in front of me with a large smile.

"Nurufufufufu, what's wrong Nagisa-kun?" His gleeful smile and murder intent eyes.

I tried to attack him with my anti-sensei knife, but my hand wouldn't move. I heard Hayami's scream of death echo behind me. This Koro-sensei was already a monster.

Why can't I just throw away the love I had for that monster? That demon? I covered my face with my hands, that one year I spent with him meant too much. I looked up at Koro-sensei dead in the eyes. My venomous hate, my loathsome aura, the eerie smile, all of that was given to my poor unsuspecting teacher. No this sensei was a monster, yet, why couldn't I injure him?

I wanted to cry so much, I wanted to shout and scream and tear him apart. Or... Did I want to tear him apart? Can't I just relive history? Can I do that?

A sweet feeling washed over me. Should I just give up? Leave the dead's wishes not respected?

When Karma left I felt a sting inside of me. I glared at Koro-sensei, unable to show him my weakness, the _truth._ I can't do anything about it anyways. I looked away after throwing a dagger at him. I could tell I missed, or rather he dodged, but that didn't matter.

The tears were welling up inside of me again as Chiba screamed. I mentally slapped myself. I made myself home at the cave that was supposed to be or going to be our secret base. Maybe if things went the same this time, next time I could help the fight and contribute more.

My heart sank and drowned. It suffocated and shriveled. It died in my own bloodied hands. The reason? I stared at the ceiling of the cave. The reason was simple. I closed my eyes and let the sadness and grief consume me now. Since I couldn't be weak in front of others.

 _"Koro-sensei!" Many kids surrounded a weird octopus. "Happy birthday!" The teacher seemed to be shocked at the sudden party and outburst. Nagisa laughed nervously as he listened to Isogai announcing the party's reason. Maehara grinned._

 _"We decided today would be your birthday Teach! We hope you don't mind!" he said. Nagisa only nodded and laughed, he was having the life of his time now. Koro-sensei was delighted to hear that he now had a birthday. Karma chugged down some fruit punch and laughed along with the other students for once._

 _Itona and Ritsu watched from the corner of the room, afraid to join, but both had smiles on their faces as the joyful party got more happier. Tersaka was even being nice to others! They were going to find a way to protect him from the laser. They had a full-proof plan. Nagisa's heart was soaring and flying. He believed that it could never fall down. Ever._

 _That was, until that fateful moment._

I cried my last bit of tears then. That was it, no more grip on the certain machine tightened. I whispered my last words in this timeline as the tears on my face were burned away.

"To the past."


End file.
